


Grey Amongst All the Color of Life

by grnidshrk



Series: Shades In the Grey: Paradise Skies [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She bit her lip and went back to the noise filled area away from Danny and her reoccurring childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Amongst All the Color of Life

Kono grit her teeth as she once again watched as a grey version of the man she had just shot stood, his fully colored body at his feet as he looked around confused. This was not the time for her to start seeing grey people again. It wasn’t fun when she saw them as a child and it wasn’t nice now, especially in the middle of a gunfight.

She tried to ignore them as she rushed passed them to get to Steve, the sounds of serious fighting followed by three sharp retorts of gunfire filling the air almost stopping her heart. She couldn’t help but stumble when she saw Steve staring at the body in the water and a grey carbon copy of Nick Taylor, bullet holes and all, standing in the water with a look of shock on his face.

She was so out of breath and startled she didn’t notice Danny also looking at the Grey version of Taylor before he helped his partner up. Dealing with general Pak took precedence over dealing with the Grey figures she was once again seeing so she determinedly pushed their return to the back of her mind.

She couldn’t help the sigh as she looked around the McGarrett household now that they were safe, eyeing the forms dubiously as others continued to walk through them without care. She had half a mind to ask Chin if he saw them, but she knew he wouldn’t. He hadn’t been able to when she was younger and she doubted he could now.

She walked around and through the property once more, trying to see if they missed anyone when she heard the quiet murmur of Danny taking to someone else. She couldn’t help looking behind her and around the corner, making sure that Steve was still at the EMTs getting stitched up. With a small frown wondering who else the New Jersey transplant was talking too she couldn’t help but slowly and stealthily making her way over to the blonde.

She almost couldn’t hold in the gasp and she saw him talking to the Grey version of the man that had been hit with one of the Molotov Cocktails she and Steve had made. He looked just like his body had, with half of his body burnt and a couple of bullet holes leading red trails on his torso. She watched as the man came out of his shock at being dead and started to yell at the blonde, but he merely shrugged and said something she still couldn’t make out and the man slumped in defeat.

Her eyes widened as he just . . . Faded from existence, like he had never been there to begin with. Danny sighed and began making his way to another or the casualties, not noticing her presence.

She wanted to go and ask, she was confused and didn’t understand, but she was unsure. She had always been told there was no one there, there was no grey person, the world never went from full color to washed out hues. When she was younger after being told so many times that what she saw wasn’t there she had just pushed it away, buried it deep and until now she’s forgotten it.

She was actually scared.

She bit her lip and went back to the noise filled area away from Danny and her reoccurring childhood.

She would calm down and talk to him later, after everything was over and General Pak was gone, when they were away from the grey people again.


End file.
